The instant invention relates to a modular assembled retaining wall formed of precast concrete. The retaining wall can be used for landscaping, terracing, slope protection, noise barriers, and erosion control.
In the past, retaining walls have been formed of a plurality of standardized block units which have been assembly one on top of each other to a desired elevation without the use of mortar. Such a system is shown in U.S. Pat. No. 3,282,054. In the prior art, the entire retaining wall uses the same basic foundation since each of the blocks of the entire wall rests on and is dependent upon the blocks immediately below. This limits the versatility and application of the wall. This stacking of blocks can also result in compacting of the soil fill.
Other prior art systems require interconnections of elements or timed assembly which limits versatility.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,050,254 to Meheen et al. discloses a modular retaining wall system having a plurality of precast tie-back elements in a laterally spaced relationship along a grade line. The tie-back elements includes upright columns against which a retaining panel is arranged to span the lateral space between pairs of tie-back elements. The panels of this patent have a concave cross-section, i.e., circular or elliptical arch, in horizontal plan view so as to resist the load from the compacted soil fill in compression. A disadvantage of the arched panels of the patent lies in the fact that the panels could be subject to cracks if the ends of each panel were not completely contained or covered by the tie-back members.
Another prior art curved retaining wall system is shown in U.S. Pat. No. 4,341,491 to Neumann. The patent discloses curved frontal wall panels mounted to frontal wall support members which are in turn attached to a curved rear wall through tension members. Such a system is quite complex, and again, the front curved panels can be subject to cracking.
The prior art curved wall panels disclosed above were each cast separately which can also be a time-consuming and expensive procedure.
It is an object of the instant invention to provide a retaining wall system which uses a tied arch for the wall panel.
It is a further object of the instant invention to provide a wall panel for a retaining wall which can resist cracking under bending stresses.
It is an additional object of the instant invention to provide a method for simultaneously casting a plurality of tied arches for a retaining wall.
It is a further object of the instant invention to provide a wall panel for a retaining wall which has an attractive patterned frontal flat face.